Wands Unite with Blood
by the Klumzy Violet
Summary: The war aproches and the light needs all the help it can get. After Albus ask some old friends to help the cause, the life of many Hogwarts' students will change. B/E someOOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The forest is quiet and dark. Why wouldn't it be, its midnight. The only source of light is the full moon high above the sky. The white light along the with the dark trees, they both make strange shadows of all sorts. All animals are asleep, except those few who are nocturnal. The night is in fact silent and unchanging.

Then the silent is disturbed by a loud POP. Out of nowhere the shadows change, because out of the pop a person emerges.

He was unlike anything this whole forest ever saw. Not even like those other that come from outside. His robe was a midnight blue with many silver starts. He of an average height, yet unusual for the age he appeared. His beard reached pasted his waist and was a brilliant silver color. His twinkled blue eyes hid behind half spectacle glasses.

The strange intruder pulls out a stink and says some words. Then there is a new light in the forest. Then intruder then proceeds to walk and he keeps walking until he stops when he spots light. He smiles and continues walking.

The light came from a house. The forest didn't see the why the intruder seem glad for this: the house never turned dark.

The intruder came to the front door and knock softly. He waited until the door open.

The door was opened by a the most beautiful creature the forest had seen. The blonde man's golden eyes widen in surprise when he notice the visitor.

"Well Albus, I wasn't expecting this soon. Please come in my dear old friend."


	2. Recruited

**Disclaimer:**** All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

2. Recruited

"Sorry for the importune hour Carlisle, but like I said in my letter, we are in desperate times." the old man said to the one holding the door.

"It's no problem at all, Albus. Its just we weren't expecting you so soon." Carlisle said as he guided the old man towards the living room, where the rest of the family had gathered after they herd the visitor come in.

"Still I'm sorry." Albus was about to add on, but he noticed that they finally arrive at the living room. "O hello, its been a long time since the last time I saw you, yet you all look the same." He proceeded to shake hands with the women closes to him.

The women was made of pure natural beauty. Her hair was of a caramel color and her skin was pale white, yet it looked marble. Her posture resemble of that of a mother, and she was. "Nice to seen again Albus.", she said as she rejected his outstretched hand and he hugged him instead.

"The pleasure is all mine, Esme." The women let go and then the old man turn around to say hi to next person. "Ah, Rosaline beautiful as always. I'm glad to see you too." he shake hands with the most extraordinary beautiful women in the world.

She had long blonde hair that went down her back. Her body was the envy of all other women. Her face looked to be memorized by all other who look upon it. She made a wonderful model. "Me to Albus."

Albus then turn to the next person, but wasn't expecting to receive a bone crushing hug. Then again what else would he expect from the big bulky man, who towered most people. "Ah gramps I miss you, and magic." He put him down then to let the man breath.

The old man chuckled as he fix his robes. "I did too Emmett. But why would you miss magic?"

The bulky man answered, "We grab enough attention by being vampires as it is. If we do magic, we wouldn't be able to come out of the house." He finished with a laugh.

The old man laughed along with him. He then turn to the couple sitting down. The women resemble a pixie, and although she look to be the smallest of the family, Albus knew she just as strong as them. Her mate had honey blonde hair and his eyes holded so much wisdom. "Ah, the family seer. I miss you, even though we only met the last I saw you."

The pixie like women move to hug the old man, "All the same Albus, is a pleasure to have you back." Then she let him go. "I'm sure you remember Jasper."

"Of course, it is hard after all to forget any of your faces." The family chuckled. Albus stretched out his hand to Jasper and said, "Pleasure to see you again."

"As is mine.", the blonde said as he took the old man's hand.

Albus turned to the last of the family, "Edward, still as single as ever. I am sorry if I pry." The man in question had the same beauty as the rest of the family but with unnatural features. His body has muscular but resemble that of a young boy. His hair was a rare bronze color. His posture was relax until he caught a sent the old man carried, he went rigid.

"You don't pry. It is nice to see you again, but I have to say you smell different from last time." He was still to rigid, he didn't shake the old man's hand.

At this the old man smile. "That my boy would be because unlike our last encounter, this time I was hugged desperately by my god-daughter just before departing." the old man said calmly.

"You have are a god-father? You didn't mention it last time." Edward ask in curiosity.

"That would be because last time I wasn't." Then the old man's smile turned serious. "As much as I love this reunion, we have importing things to discuss."

"Yes. It would be best if we took this meeting into the dining room." said Carlisle. They all made to their way towards the long table and sat.

"Well as I said in my letter, we are in desperate times once again." When no one spoke he continued, "Voldemort has returned, and this time he is stronger than ever. I feel that a war is not long from now."

Everyone in the table looked shocked. They weren't going to refuse to help this time. This time they will help, just like they had promised.

"I'm in." Emmett said first.

"Me too." said the pixie. Then the rest of the family agreed after that.

"I am grateful for you kindness but I am not foreseeing you." Albus was going to continue but then the Carlisle interrupted.

"No we promised last time that we would help the next time you needed us." He then continued, "So when do you want us to be at Hogwarts and what will our roles be."

"Thank you. You are indeed kind." he smiled at them in gratitude. "Well I would need you by the start of the new school year. That will give you two weeks to settle your departure from Forks. Once you arrive, Esme…", the women gave him her full attention, "…is it ok if you took the place as the professor of Muggle Studies."

"My pleasure."

"Carlisle, if you could continue your post with Madam Proffey?" he look at the vampire.

"Of course."

"Thank you. As for the rest", he turned to other five vampires, "there are no other roles available, but that of a student. Are you ok with repeating your seventh year at Hogwarts?"

"Hell yeah. Unlike muggle high school, Hogwarts is awesome. Like I said before, I'm in." the rest of the family laughed at Emmett's response.

"I would delighted too." said Rosaline.

Edward nodded in agreement.

"It is a good thing me and Jazz can do magic or else we wouldn't be able to attend our roles properly." Alice said with a smile as Jasper grinned in response.

"Thank you all. Ok now that we have your role plays, you need to know what you will be doing for the Order." the all look at Albus to let him know they were listing. "The prisoners of Azkaban have escape and most are Deatheaters." Everyone's faces turned, if possible, more pale. "Your job is not only protect the school and its students, but to gather information from students who are family to said escape prisoners." He looked at the family awaiting a response.

"Are there specific students or groups you want us to investigate." asked Jasper.

"Yes, keep a close eye on the Slytherin house. I'm afraid that some of them have already fallen to the Dark Lord's command." Esme and Rosaline looked beyond terrified.

"But their only children!" exclaimed Esme.

"I know my dear, but this doesn't matter to the Dark Lord." he looked at her with sad eyes but continued, "There is another thing I want you to do." Everyone listen closely. "I want you to keep a much closer eye on another group of students. They are not a threat whatsoever.", he said before they could jump to conclusions.

"Why are they important then?" asked Jasper.

"The group is that of Harry Potter and his friends, one of which is my god-daughter." he said without answering Jasper's question.

"And her name." asked Edward.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Snape"

* * *

_***Note* I don't have a constant update. My updates depend on my schedule, but one thing is for sure: I will update at least once a week.**_

**Flames are appreciated,**

**suggestions are valued,**

**and reviews are wonderful.**


	3. Complications

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, except the plot.**

_I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates, not only for this story but for the other two as well. To let you know of my excuse as quick as possible, I'll put into one word- grounded. Although I have sneaked into a computer every so often, it was not enough to update. Well I'll try to update as soon as possible for the other two._

_Before I get on with the story a thanks to my reviewers:_

Sweetie7smiled

_And to those who added this story to their alerts and favs:_

Aryntha ; bullriding lover ; CHOCKS ES COOOOOL ; Ismera Cullen ; kayle9 ; MissMilly09 ; onimaster818 ; PanteraFenix Negra ; Sweetie7smiled ; twilighters-anonymous ; TwilightFreaks95 ; xx-I-love-books-xx

_Well on with the story

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

Complications

_A week later (Spinner's End)~~~~~~~_

A girl sat in leathered couch. Her jet black hair fell in waves down one of her shoulders. The girl had it tied back in a green ribbon. Her face held natural beauty and was untouched by make up. She wore a green sun dress that went well with her cream colored skin. She had a golden locked that had a picture of her whole family. Her feet wore no shoes and were tucked under her bum.

She was reading a book from her father's private library. It was her mother's favorite, at least according to her father. It was about magical creatures; vampires to be more exact. Her mother had loved all magical creature, but her favorite where vampires. The girl remembered well when her mother would tell her so many facts about them.

In the girl's own opinion: vampires where vile creatures. They were cunning and deceiving. They were the reason her mother was no longer there. She was only reading it for a school essay she needed to write over the summer break.

She was enjoying the peace of silence, when the fireplace burned in green flames. Then a face appeared.

"Bella, may I come over. We need to talk."

"Indeed. come through." Bella kept on reading. She was almost finish with a chapter. The fires burned again, but this time a boy came through.

He wore black trousers and a white shirt. Both looked rather expensive but it was expected of him. He had blond hair that looked more attractive now than when he slicked back. His face was in a frown and his grey eyes looked disturbed from the lack of a proper greeting.

"It is appealing how you treat your guest Isabella." He moved to sit down in one of the chairs near the couch she was seated at. "Just because you're a bloody Gryffindor doesn't mean you ignore your father's education on manners. He be rather mad when he learns you been taking on Weasley's horrible habits."

The girl in question closed her book: she was finished with her chapter. Then she looked up at the boy to her left and spoke, "I was reading rather peacefully. That is until you interrupted. So it's you who has bad manners. As for Ron and my other friends, I have not been taking on their habits. And I let you know that my father respects my choice of friends even when he doesn't approve, unlike yours." She paused to look at his reaction towards her last comment. His face turned into a frown, but before he could retort back, Bella spoke again, "So you came, rather rudely if I say so, because we need to discuss about our little problem."

The blonde regain his posture and face expression. Yes they needed to talk about their 'little' problem. "Yes, so how much has Severus let you know?"

The girl sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him, even if was a Slytherin. She took a moment before she spoke, "I believe not much. He said that your father had spoke to him of possibilities for your future wife. I asked father if I was one of them, seeing as he recently discovered he was pureblood making one too, and he said yes. Then I asked who where the others but he said it was not my business, then he left saying he needed to see my godfather. That was pretty much it but I think there was more. It had to be rather bloody bad, because when I had the conversation with him, he was in a foul mood." She looked at her friend.

Regardless if she a was Gryffindor and him a Slytherin, they had been friends since dippers. They had been each other's first playmate and comfort. He had been there to offer comfort and a shoulder to cry on when her mother died and her was father was busy. She had been there for him when his father hit him for disobeying. Thank Merlin that they didn't have to hide there friendship much when they were sorted into different house. Unfortunally their house rivalries made their friendship a little more hard, but they somehow got through. She wasn't going to loose her first best-friend because of such stupid thing.

"Your right." She regain her train of thoughts and paid attention to her best friend once again. "Your father didn't tell you everything." he paused then continued, "My father was not only looking for my future wife, he had already decided who my wife would be. I believe that's why your father was so angry." She looked confused and somewhat mad. Why did her father lie?

Before he could continue she asked, "Is your father planning to marring you, who I think he is?" She was begging that she was wrong.

"If your thinking about Severus only daughter, then yes." At this words, Bella sighed in sadness. She was sad that she wasn't going to be able to marry the one man she loved. Not that she didn't love Draco. Of course she loved him, but as a brother and nothing more. In fact, it was because this reason that she was willing to accepted this arrange marriage.

She wasn't mad at her father either. He needed to keep playing his role as spy, even if it involved arranging a marriage with the enemy. Not that Draco was an enemy, in fact he was apposed to this whole war and was no one's side. Yes Draco wasn't the enemy: his father was. Bella also knew if she got married with Draco before the war was over, she was in danger of getting hurt.

After a moment of silence and thoughts, she spoke again, "Well there is not much to it then. I accept." She looked at her best-friend next to her.

Then Draco spoke with an angered tone, "That is it? That's all you can say?" He got up from where he was sitting and moved to sit next to her.

Then she spoke again, "And what do you want me to do. I can't say no and go against this whole thing for several reasons." She turn to him, but before he speak, she cut him. "One, your father will take out his anger on you and blame you. Two, my father will be questions for his loyalties. And three, I love no one. So you see, there is no point to fight this." She had raised her voice a little towards the end.

"So you mean to tell me that you and Potter have nothing together."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "No. Me and Harry are just best friends. And before you can ask, so is Ron. In fact Ron is going after Hermione. At least I think." Draco looked up again but with sad eyes. "O Merlin. I'm sorry Dray I shouldn't have said that. I…" She was cut off by the blonde.

"No it's ok. Is not like I could do much about it. Like you said; my dad would blame me if I let you go from this marriage thing. But he would kill me if I choose a muggle born to marry." Dray looked away. Then he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and then he began to cry.

He had loved _her _since day one. He loved how her wild hair framed her face. How she didn't wear make up or anything to make herself known. He loved her nice beautiful cream color skin. Her brown eyes. He loved that she loved to read, just like him. But the most thing he loved about her was that she was the only one who didn't look at him because of his looks or money. She was the only one to stand up to him. The only one who make him think hard to retort back.

But he could never have her. He would never be able to tell her how he felt. She will forever think of him as the evil Malfoy, the Slytherin who torture her since day one.

Bella stroke her fiancée's hair. Well that will get some time to get use to. She was sad that Draco wouldn't be able to tell Hermione how he felt. She truly wish she could do something about this whole mess, but she just couldn't.

"Dray, please calm down. I'm sorry, I wish I could do something. I am so sorry." She hugged him while he cried. They sat there for a few minutes before he started to calm down.

After a few moments Draco spoke again, "Bella there is nothing you did wrong, so there is no need to be sorry. In fact, your helping me and there is no need to apologize for that." He lifted his head up to look at his best friend. She also had tears in her eyes. "Why in Merlin are you crying Bella?"

"You're hurting, and I feel useless because I can't do any thing about it." He made a move to switch their position, so that he was the one hugging her. Bloody Gryffindors, always so noble. Than again it was Bella, he could only expect as much.

Once they were in their new position, he said while wiping away her tears, "Bella, I have already told you; there is no need for you to be sad about anything." He hugged her until she calmed down.

A few minutes later, he said, "There is more your father didn't tell you."

At this Bella regained her thoughts. She had expected as much, but by the sound of his voice it must be more serious. "And what is that?" She was laying down, using his legs as a pillow, while he stroke her hair.

Draco stood quite for a second while he found a way to tell her. Then he said, "I am one of them."

She stood up straight and looked straight into his eyes, "No!" She grabbed his shoulders and raised her voice in despiration, "Tell me is not a punishment for what happen in the Department of Mysteries. Tell me is not because of your father's failure. Tell me, Draco, that your just playing some sick joke on me!" She was in tears once again.

How he hated making her cry. "I can't. I'm sorry." He pulled her hands away from his shoulders and hugged her again. "I think that was the real reason for your fathers foul mood the other day." he paused to let her calmed down. Minutes later he continued, "I believe he was mad because he couldn't do much about our arranged marriage, which would put you in danger. See, if you were to become my wife before this was all over, you would be forced to join." He waited to see if she would say anything. When he noticed that she wasn't, he said, "There is more, but I think is best if we dicussed this some other time."

"Indeed"

Both teens stood up and turned around to looked at the new person in the room.

He wore big black robes that let little skin show. He was of an average height and had pale skin. His hair was black and was silky because of his time spent brewing potions. All in all, the most intimidating part of this man was his face. His eyes were black holes and were in a frown.

Draco spoke first, "Good evening godfather." The man nodded and turned to the girl next to Draco.

"Good evening father. How was the meeting with Pa?" She asked a little scared. Her father had never really talked to her about relationships, and the position she and Draco were in a moment ago would have certainly give the impression of one. She didn't know how her father would react, and since mother died, usually it wasn't good.

"Informative, but before we get into detail, I believe Draco has informed you of your situation. Is that right Isabella?"

"Not everything. There is more but Draco said it would best to discuss it later. In my opinion I think we should get it out of the way." she was going to say more but her father held up a hand.

He moved to sit down. Once he was seated, he motion for the to teens to the same. "Draco's right. It's best to discuss the rest of the matter later."

"But I am perfectly…"

"Silence child!" her father words made her crouch.

"Severus I don't think you should yell. She just doesn't understand everything." Draco hugged Bella when he spoke. He knew it was best to leave the matter for later, but Bella had herd enough to hurt her. Her father was only adding on to it.

"Draco, she knows perfectly well not to argue once I made my decision." Draco frowned but nodded. "As for the meeting with Dumbledore, we are receiving new protection at Hogwarts for your next year." Severus knew he was adding fire to the wound, but he was mad. How could the old fool ask for _their_ help.

"What kind of help?" Draco hoped Severus wouldn't get mad for his curiosity.

His hopes weren't in vain, because he answered him, "A family: the father will be helping Poppy, the mother will be the new Muggle Studies Professor, while there five children will be repeating their seventh year."

"What do you mean by repeating their seventh year?" Draco asked in confusion.

Bella didn't ask. She suspected what the answer would be but she hoped that she was wrong. She hoped Pa didn't succeed in recruiting that blasted family.

Severus paused to look at her daughter. Then he spoke, "Draco, the family or the Cullens, are vampires."

At this Draco stood up and said, "Is the old fool finally lost his mind. Their dangerous! The school is better of without those foul creatures."

"Draco sit down. I know your angry but there is no point in fighting it. Although they are evil creatures, Pa trusts them. Doesn't mean we should trust them also, but lets just respect Pa's decision." she paused to look at her father, then continued, "For now."

The three wizards sat in silenced. After a few moments, the potion master spoke, "There is more." Bella looked at him with a frown.

"What do you mean by more?" she couldn't help but ask. How much more could there be? She was could only tolerate as much. She looked at her father, waiting for him to answer.

Her father stayed silent for a few seconds before answering her, "Your god-father wants you and me to meet them personally upon their arrival."

"Why? I love to meet new people, but not them. In fact, I believe they could hardly qualify as people." Bella anger was rising now. Yes she was kind and wasn't very prejudice, but they were vampires; vile and deceiving creatures. Pa knew her hatred for them. Then again if it meant having to meeting them despite her hatred and fear, she would. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"Child please understand that Dumbledore trusted them." she frowned but nodded her head. "He wishes for us, you in especially to help them out in any information they may need. In other words, you will be their personal dictionary on the Hogwarts life; social life to be more exact."

The minute she herd this, Bella shot up. "WHAT?", she screamed, "Out of all the bloody things god-father could possible ask for, he asks for this. Is he mental. He knows perfectly well what I think about those- those THINGS!"

"Child! Where did you get the nerve to disrespect your elders in such way, much less your own god-father. I know what Dumbledore has done, is wrong, but under no circumstances do you have the right to talk about him like that. NONE!" he was standing up looking at his daughter, who was doing the same. "You will refrain yourself from such behavior during our meeting. Understand Isabella?"

The girl in question was in ranged, but she knew better than to deceive her father. "Yes father."

Both sat down. Then her father asked, "So I am to assumed you will be announcing you engagement soon. Am I right?" The teens, now almost young adults, looked at each other.

They didn't want any gossip, but they needed to assure Draco's father that they indeed were going to get married.

After a few minutes to think about it, Draco said, "Yes, is best to reassure father, even if we need to face all the rumors people will be spreading."

"Indeed"

* * *

_Response to reviews:_

_1. __Sweetie7smiled__: I am glad you find my interesting. Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story._

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**Questions are valued,**_

_**Suggestions are encouraged,**_

_**And Reviews are wonderfully**_


	4. A Big Change An Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To readers,

I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating. Things happened and well now things are not the same any more. I didn't feel like writing and after everything was over I wasn't even going to try to update.

Then, of course, I thought about you, my readers, and well just could not bare disappointing any of you. So I have decided to continue my stories. The only problem is, due to resent event, I have change both in character and thought, thus so has my writing. I don't plan in creating new stories anytime soon, but I do plan in revising my stories and then posting them up once again. Some things will really change, while other not so much, and of course the rest will stay the same.

Once again, I apologize for my lack of updating. I only hope you are not very disappointed.

-theKlumzyViolet

* * *

**Stories will be updated accordingly (with comments):**

A Snake Always Lies – I am still in some doubts as to whether I should or shouldn't continue this story. The style of writing I use for this story won't come easy to me as before. In consequence, this story will be the one that changes the most and I fear the reactions my readers will have. Please post me your comments (flames are acceptable).

The revision for this story will come with new _point-of-views_, new relationships, and the plot will change (but not completely). The date for update will be March 4, 2011.

Wands Unite with Blood – This is the first story I tried updating, but I failed to do so. This story will have the minimum amount of changes out of the three. There will be new_ points-of-views_, all according to the readers' choices, and few other changes. The plot with stay the same so there is no worries there. All in all, the story will be good or even better than before. The date for update will be March 4, 2011.

Love is Painfully Wonderful – The last to be updated (then again not so last) and my favorite. I feel that I will pour out my feelings out more in this one. I feel that it will almost become a reflection of my life. The changes that will come with the revision are: new _point-of-views_, more drama, the relationships will change and so will the love triangle I had planned. Thankfully the plot will only change slightly. The date for update will also be March 4, 2011.

Updates will come as planned (considering the fact that I am in need of as many distractions as possible). Updates will be every Friday, and every 24th of the month I will post an extra chapter to the story with the most votes on the pole. The pole will be open for the whole month prior to this date.

There will be more special changes, but those will have to wait until my updates this Friday.

I am sorry that I will not give many readers time to voice their opinions, but I want to give more time for people to vote. For the sake of those readers, I will leave my old stories posted until Friday 11, March 2011.

Again I am very sorry.

* * *

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**Questions are valued,**_

_**Suggestions are encouraged,**_

_**And reviews are wonderful.**_


End file.
